


We've Come Down Off the Shelf

by sequence_fairy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Again I said I would keep these short, Frottage, Hair-pulling, I have lied, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really subtle d/s undertones because I can't write this sort of thing without them, Some feelings but mostly just porn, and once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Sara lifts her glass to her mouth. Her stomach swoops, arousal thrumming through her all the way down to her toes.“‘Bout time,” she says, gaze fixed on Shane’s hand against Ryan’s neck and Ryan’s hands in Shane’s hair. They pull apart, looking dazedly at each other and then turning as one to look at her. “Don’t stop on my account,” she says, leaning against the kitchen doorway.It's a long weekend, Charlie Brown, what else are you gonna do but ride your boyfriend's best friend on the Friday night?





	We've Come Down Off the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justcourbeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcourbeau/gifts), [zombietime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/gifts), [sarcasticfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/gifts).

> Another prompt fic that got out of hand! Perhaps I should just realise this is going to happen and stop pretending that I am surprised every time. 
> 
> For Mel and for Elliott who asked for the ot3 + frottage, and also for Fie as an accidentally on time birthday offering.
> 
> Thanks, as usual, to my writers crew and to Jenn for the beta because she catches all the places where I brain faster than I type.
> 
> I deeply suggest you listen to Lana's cover of Doin' Time while you read as well, since I did while I wrote it.

It’s the Friday night leading into the Memorial Day long weekend, and Sara’s starting to really feel the four glasses of wine she’s downed while Ryan and Shane have been trading losses on Mario Tennis. Their raucous banter follows Sara as she sways into the kitchen for another refill from the box of wine staying cool in the fridge. The wine is white and crisp, and goes down far too easily. She swallows most of her new glass standing there in the chill of the open fridge, and tops it up without thinking too hard about it. The boys have been through most of the twelve pack of beer Ryan brought with him. They’re all a little fuzzy around the edges and Sara thinks tonight might be the night that Shane finally goes for it.

Behind her, in the living room, Ryan’s laugh cuts off abruptly. Sara swirls the wine in her glass and decides against filling it up again. She waits for a moment, staring into the fridge and thinking about how they need to get some more eggs when they go to the store next. She doesn’t want to interrupt them too soon, if it’s going well and wants to give them some space if it doesn’t. Shane makes a soft noise, but one she recognizes as a Good Noise™ and Sara decides it must be going okay. With that thought, a shiver wings up her spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She shuts the door of the fridge hard, sauce bottles rattling in their shelves.

When she comes around the corner, she smiles at the tableau before her.

Ryan’s controller is forgotten in his lap, but Shane’s still got his in one hand. Ryan is turned to Shane, and Shane mirrors him. They’ve already gone from tentative to filthy and Sara watches Shane slip Ryan some tongue and watches Ryan shiver, and catches the edge of the needy sound she thinks is coming from Ryan, but can’t be certain about. Sara lifts her glass to her mouth. Her stomach swoops, arousal thrumming through her all the way down to her toes.

“‘Bout time,” she says, gaze fixed on Shane’s hand against Ryan’s neck and Ryan’s hands in Shane’s hair. They pull apart, looking dazedly at each other and then turning as one to look at her. “Don’t stop on my account,” she says, leaning against the kitchen doorway. 

Ryan flushes, pink and pretty and his eyes go round like he’s just realised what she walked in on. “S–Sara,” he stammers. Sara pushes off the wall, throws back the rest of her wine, and slides right into his lap. Ryan gulps, audibly. 

Shane takes Sara’s wine glass and deposits it somewhere out of the way, but Sara’s far too focused on the way Ryan’s breath hitches as she runs her hands up his sides. The t-shirt he’s wearing strains across his chest and Sara lets her hands wander, tweaking one nipple then the other as Ryan hisses. Ryan’s eyes slide shut as Sara’s hands come up around his neck. She pushes her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and Ryan shivers. 

He’s careful not to touch her even though she’s sitting in his lap, knees planted on either side of his thighs. Ryan’s leaning back on his palms. His eyes close, like he can’t quite bear to look at her, and it’s both gratifying and kind of sweet.

Sara tips forward, leaning in close to press herself up against Ryan’s chest. He’s firm in ways that Shane isn’t, broad through the shoulders and she knows, without having to test it, that he could pick her up without straining. She wants him to, but for now, she wants his hands on her. 

Those capable hands that she’s watched hold up shelves and carry furniture and shift boxes every time she and Shane have moved. Those hands that she’s watched curl around mugs of coffee in the half-lit kitchen before an early morning flight or around beer bottles on their balcony during a summer party. Those hands she just saw threaded into Shane’s hair like they belonged there, those hands she wants to see wrapped around Shane’s thighs, those hands she wants to feel around her own wrists, holding her down while Ryan fucks her, smooth and relentless. Shane would watch, eyes half-lidded and dark, his own hand around himself, until Sara came. She can already imagine it, and the rush of wet heat between her thighs at the fantasy makes her whimper. 

Sara rolls her hips into Ryan’s, unable to help herself. She’s rewarded by a sound he tries to stifle. His eyes fly open when she does it again, grinding down onto him with intent. Ryan’s hips jump under hers and Sara grins. Ryan’s gaze flicks to her left, and she knows he’s looking at Shane. She could turn and follow Ryan’s lead, to look at Shane, but she doesn’t, because she knows what she’ll see there. She loves the way Shane’s eyes go dark when he’s turned on, and she hopes Ryan does too.

Beside her, she can hear Shane breathing, and then she feels the span of his palm across her back, sliding up to grip the back of her neck. Sara goes boneless under the pressure, slumping into Ryan, burying her face in his neck. He smells like the woodsy cologne they bought him last Christmas. Sara had known it would smell just as good on him as it did at the store. 

Above her head, she’s sure Shane and Ryan are having a silent conversation, but right now, she’s got Ryan’s neck under her mouth and it’s too easy to part her lips and dart her tongue out to taste him. He tastes like salt and warmth and she can feel the flutter of his pulse under her tongue. His heart is racing. Shane’s fingers massage at the base of her skull, an encouraging pressure. 

“Go on,” Shane says, presumably to Ryan, but Sara takes the instruction for herself, turning a sucking kiss into a nibble that climbs the side of Ryan’s neck until she gets to his earlobe. Sara bites then, and Ryan’s spine arches. She feels his sharp inhale. He’s still leaning on his palms, still not touching her, and Sara thinks she might die if he doesn’t get those arms up around her. 

“Go ahead, Ryan,” Sara says, voice pitched low and directly into Ryan’s ear. Ryan jolts. 

Shane’s grip on the back of her neck increases, the pressure just this side of painful. Sara doesn’t hold in the moan. She loves it when Shane gets pushy and he knows it. Shane slides his hand further up so he can grab hold of her hair and he tugs, enough to make Sara hiss in a breath through her teeth. It makes her hips rock forward into Ryan’s again, and he’s hard under her, and Sara shudders, full body, when she feels the length of him through his jeans. Ryan still hasn’t touched her. Sara’s own hands tighten around Ryan’s shoulders. Shane tugs on her hair again and this time, he pulls Sara’s head back far enough that she has to stop mouthing at Ryan’s neck.

“Look at you,” Shane says, in her ear, his voice a dark rumble. “Little desperate tonight, baby? Bet you could come just like this, rubbing yourself off against him, couldn’t you, sweetheart?” 

Sara bites her lip. Heat pools in her gut as she ruts against Ryan. She could, she knows, she has done before, and with Shane’s voice like that in her ear, she might again.

“Couldn’t you?” Shane asks, and punctuates the repetition with another tug on her hair. 

Sara moans, and grinds down on Ryan more firmly. Shane’s still holding her hair, but his other hand has come up to thumb at her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. Ryan’s gaze darts down to what Shane’s hand is doing, watching the way Sara’s nipple stands up under Shane’s ministrations. 

Ryan looks transfixed, and Sara takes it as a compliment. She’s got good tits, she’s always thought; they’re small but she’s sensitive so they’re a lot of fun, if someone wants to take the time. Shane has absolutely taken the time in the past, and Sara wonders if Ryan would find it as fascinating as he did that she can very nearly come from just that. She wants Ryan to lean down and suck them through her shirt, wants him to use his teeth, wants her nipples to feel sensitive against the fabric of the bra she’ll put on tomorrow morning.

“No bra,” Shane murmurs, breath hot against her ear, “little bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” 

Sara shakes her head as best as she can with Shane’s grip on her hair. “No,” she says, breathy and strained. “Figured you’d finally go for it tonight.” 

Shane laughs, low and warm before pressing his mouth to the side of her neck, and letting her hair go. Sara goes back to her previous task with aplomb.

“Sara,” Ryan says, voice strangled, when she goes back to sucking a mark into the soft underside of his jaw. “What–what’re you–?” 

“She’s busy, Ryan,” Shane says, voice mild. He shifts on the couch beside them. Shane pinches Sara’s nipple again, and she yelps, surprised and pleased. Ryan tilts his head back to keep an eye on Shane and Sara absolutely takes advantage. There’s a whole lot of neck for her to get to now. Ryan’s collarbones stand out, sharp and defined. 

Sara watches from the corner of her eye as Ryan’s hands flex against the couch cushions, like he wants to touch but he’s stopping himself. She rolls her hips down into his again, keeping her mouth latched onto the side of his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin there. Every time she digs in a little with her teeth, Ryan jolts like he’s being shocked. It makes his hips jump up into hers, and Sara can feel him, hard and straining in his jeans. 

She can also feel Shane standing behind her, his presence warm and sure at her back. 

“Look at you,” Shane says, to Ryan. “Holding yourself back. Go on,” he urges, “you can touch her. I know you want to.” Shane’s voice is laced with the same fondness Sara hears when he calls her sweetheart and touches her face like she’s made of glass. Knowing he feels the same way about Ryan makes Sara’s stomach swoop with liquid warmth.

Sara bears down again and Ryan’s mouth falls open around a shocked sound that disappears into a gasp when Sara’s fingers tighten in his hair. Shane squeezes the back of Sara’s neck before stepping away. She can feel Ryan watching him walk away, across their living room. 

Once Shane’s out of sight, Ryan finally touches her, but it’s not the way she’s hoping. Instead, he’s pushing against her shoulders, putting some distance between them. Sara lifts her head reluctantly. Ryan’s looking at her like he’s adrift at sea without anything to guide him. 

“What–?” he asks, swallowing after speaking like his mouth’s gone dry as dust. 

“Let it happen,” Sara says, keeping her voice soft, keeping the distance between them as small as she can. Ryan’s warm. His hands are still resting against her shoulders, fingers tense. Sara shivers. 

“But you–” Ryan’s eyebrows go up meaningfully. 

Sara traces the line of his jaw with one hand. “Yes, we,” she says, putting what she hopes is the correct amount of emphasis on the ‘we’. 

“Shane and I–” Ryan tries again, and Sara shushes him with a finger pressed against his mouth. 

“Did it look like I minded?” Sara asks. When Ryan doesn’t move, Sara leans in closer, pitching her voice low, and intimate. “I’d like to see it again,” she says, like she’s telling secrets. “I’d like to do it myself, too.”

Ryan groans, low and desperate. Then finally, _ finally _, he gets his hands on her. His fingers spear through her hair, catching on the curls and pulling just enough to set her scalp tingling as Ryan drags her down to kiss her, hard. Sara moans into the kiss, unashamed and unworried about who might hear. 

It’s a cacophony of sensations. The feel of Ryan’s hands in Sara’s hair, the urgent press of his mouth against hers, and then, the feeling of Shane’s hands smoothing down the back of her arms. 

“That’s it,” he says, over her head, and Ryan’s hands tighten. Sara hisses. It sends a bolt of heat through her, pooling liquid in her belly. She’s still kissing Ryan, and he’s kissing her and slipping her enough tongue to make it filthy wet and she loves it. Shane’s a good kisser, and she loves kissing him, but kissing Ryan is new and exciting and Ryan does it like he does everything else, with all of himself. It’s brilliant. 

“I don’t know about you both,” Shane muses, hands still smoothing down Sara’s arms. “But I feel like there’re other places that might be more comfortable for three.” 

Ryan pulls away, but only for long enough to wrap one solid arm around Sara’s waist and then he’s standing. He lifts her like she weighs nothing, and it makes Sara’s head spin with how easy he makes it. 

“Oh,” Sara says, touching Ryan’s arm, “you’re so strong.” She’s not putting on the touch of awe that colours her voice. Ryan’s spine straightens as he stands to his full height, with her cradled in his arms. 

There’s very little effort on his part, and Sara wonders whether Ryan could lift Shane. Wouldn’t that be a pretty picture; Ryan pushing Shane up the wall, hands under the backs of his thighs, his mouth against Shane’s neck, and Shane’s head tipped back, eyes closed and mouth dropped open in a silent plea. Sara files that thought away for later.

Sara turns to find Shane, who is watching them with hooded eyes. “Not feeling left out are you, honey?” she asks, and Shane’s mouth quirks in a quick grin. 

“No way,” he says, then, to Ryan, “bedroom?” 

“Lead on, MacDuff,” Sara says, to Shane, who rolls his eyes but does take the lead. Ryan follows, carrying her down the hall, hand splayed across her back. 

Sara’s legs tighten around his waist as they walk, though she trusts Ryan not to drop her until they get to the bed. She’s proven absolutely correct when, instead of setting her down gently, he tosses her into the centre of her and Shane’s extra long king-size bed. Sara loves this bed, has from the first time she slept over at Shane’s old flat. She bounces lightly on the mattress, breath escaping in a wheezing laugh. 

Shane and Ryan stand, shoulder to shoulder at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. The look in Shane’s eyes is familiar, dark and wanting, but the same look in Ryan’s makes her stomach swoop. She can feel herself getting wetter under their combined stare. 

“Either of you going to join me?”

Shane moves first, but it’s not towards her. Sara finds she doesn’t mind at all though, because he’s turning and taking Ryan’s chin in one hand and kissing him, with the kind of thoroughness that leaves Sara gasping and makes Ryan stumble into Shane like his knees have gone weak. Sara leaves them to it while she pulls off her shirt and shimmies out of her shorts, tossing both items off the other side of the bed. 

Ryan makes a noise into the kiss, and Sara looks up from where she’s picking at the hem of her panties and watches as Shane’s hand disappears into the front of Ryan’s pants, and then the way Ryan’s hips shudder forward when Shane finds what he’s looking for. Ryan’s hands are still settled on Shane’s waist. Sara slides her panties down and then off, before slipping a hand between her thighs to smooth her fingers through her slick cunt. She brushes her clit with one finger and lets the feeling shudder through her as her whole body tightens and releases. 

“Boys,” she says, pitching her voice low and coy, “I’m lonely.”

Shane pulls away from Ryan, and turns to look at her. “Look at you,” he says, one eyebrow cocked, like he thinks it makes him look stern instead of ridiculous. “All undressed. Who said you could take off your clothes?” 

“I do what I want,” Sara replies, and shimmies her shoulders to make her tits shake, just because. Ryan’s eyes widen, but he manages to catch his jaw before it drops open. “You’re both wearing too many clothes. You should do something about that.” 

Shane strips without ceremony, but it takes Ryan several tries to get his fingers to work around the buttons of his shirt and then another few failed attempts to get a handle on undoing his belt. Sara watches, rapt, as Ryan gets naked. 

Beside her, stretched out on his back, Shane waits too, but he’s staring at the ceiling, like he wants only to see the whole picture, not the unwrapping of the present. Sara can’t take her eyes off Ryan. He’s all firm skin and ridiculous tan lines. The bunch of his arms as he pulls off his shirt and the definition in his chest and down through his stomach makes her own belly clench. He’s gorgeous, and she wants to put her mouth on all of him. 

When he’s finally all undressed, down to bare skin, the whole golden length of him, Sara’s mouth waters. She nudges Shane to look too. Ryan stands, waiting for their appraisal. He looks slightly nervous and Sara won’t have that. 

“Gorgeous,” she declares, “I want to put my mouth all over you.”

Ryan swallows and Sara can hear the click of his throat as he does. 

“Do you want that?” Shane asks. He’s propped himself up on one elbow and is giving Ryan a long once over. “Do you want Sara to do that, Ryan?” Shane’s voice has gone to gravel and smoke. Molten heat pools between Sara’s thighs. Shane’s other hand brushes the outside of her leg, and the brief touch makes her shiver. She’s so wet, she can feel it, wonders if either of the boys can smell it in the air. 

“Ryan,” Shane says, and Ryan’s eyes snap to Shane’s face. 

“Y-yeah,” Ryan says, only a little strangled and mildly betrayed by the way his eyes keep sliding back over to Sara, catching on her chest and then down to where she knows Shane is hard in his boxers. 

“C’mere then,” Sara suggests, pushing herself up so she can reach out to pull Ryan down towards them. Ryan leans into her, and then Shane’s reaching too, and between the two of them, they get Ryan down to the bed and nestled between them. Shane goes immediately for Ryan’s neck, and Sara knows from the way Ryan stiffens for just a second that Shane’s used his teeth. Her boyfriend is a biter, and she has had the marks to prove it. Ryan’s going to bruise dark and lovely and she can’t wait to see it in the morning. 

For now though, she leaves Shane to his business and instead, straddles Ryan, just above his hips. Not so high that she can’t feel the bump of his cock against her ass, but high enough that she is absolutely not where he wants her. 

“You never answered Shane,” Sara says, planting a hand in the centre of Ryan’s chest. His heart thunders under her palm. 

“I–” Ryan starts, but he goes quiet when Shane’s palm comes to rest on his belly, fingers splayed. There’ll be a touch of pressure in that gesture, Sara knows. Shane likes to remind her that he’s bigger and she imagines it’ll be the same for him with Ryan. Ryan sucks in a breath. “I–yeah, yeah, I do.”

Sara grins and rolls back a touch, just enough to put some pressure where Ryan’s probably desperate for it. The way his breath goes out of him in a rush is gratifying, but Sara’s got plans she means to follow through to their completion. She kneels up, and then shimmies back until she can get in between his legs, and then keeps going. Shane’s hand flexes on Ryan’s stomach, a silent command to stay still. Sara can hear him muttering into Ryan’s ear, and from the flush riding high on Ryan’s cheeks and spreading down across his chest, Sara doesn’t have to guess very hard what Shane’s saying. 

Sara gets to the edge of the bed and puts her feet down on the floor. She looks down at them. Shane’ll keep, she decides, Ryan’s the focus here. She runs a hand down the length of his calf. Ryan jolts and pulls his knee up. All the better for her, Sara decides, and leans down to press a kiss to the inside of his knee. It makes Ryan shift, so Sara does it again, with the bite of teeth this time. 

She climbs back onto the bed so she can keep going, pressing biting kisses all the way up the inside of Ryan’s thigh. He shivers and shakes through each one, until she gets close to the join of his pelvis, and then he stills. Sara smirks into his skin, and skips over to the other side, starting at his knee again. Ryan’s inner thighs are soft, downy hair tickly against her cheeks. He groans when he realises what she’s about and Shane laughs, a quiet rumble. 

Sara kisses up the length of Ryan’s other leg, then plants a hand on the bed beside his hip and leans down. Ryan’s cock is flushed and heavy against his stomach. Sara takes the long way ‘round, licking along the vee of his hips, and up along the edge of his abs, and then back across the top of his stomach and down towards the other side. Shane has graciously moved his hand so she has a clear playing field. 

As she’s levering herself a little higher so she can reach Ryan’s chest, she catches Shane’s gaze. His eyes are dark and watchful. As Sara’s sweep of Ryan’s skin gets closer to the shoulder where Shane has come to rest, he leans up and catches her mouth in his. Sara moans into Shane’s mouth, and beneath them, Ryan answers with a groan of his own.

Shane breaks the kiss with a nibble to Sara’s bottom lip, and they pull away from each other slowly. 

“God,” Ryan gasps. 

“Yeah, babe?” Sara asks, trailing her fingers down the centre of his chest. Ryan arches into her touch. Gently, oh so delicately, Sara draws the pad of one finger down the line of Ryan’s dick. His hips jump and the breath goes out of him like he’s been punched. 

“Sara,” he says, strangled, “Sara, please.” 

“Please what?” Shane prompts. 

“Fuckin’–just touch me,” Ryan pleads, and Sara wraps her hand around him. He’s velvet wrapped steel against her palm. She brushes her thumb across the tip, gathering the precome and then sliding it down along his shaft. 

Shane’s hand wraps around hers, his longer fingers fitting easily around both her hand and Ryan. Sara meets Shane’s gaze, dark and warm, and holds it. Beneath them, Ryan shudders as they jack him, slow and steady. Shane’s hand is wet, fingers coated in lube, and Sara’s glad of it; she hadn’t thought that far ahead. Ryan’s cock slides in the circle of their fingers, his hips lifting off the bed each time, in an effort to make the drag last longer. 

“You like that,” Shane says, tearing his eyes away from Sara’s to look down at Ryan. It’s not a question. Sara’s gaze follows Shane’s. Ryan’s biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut and colour riding high on his cheekbones. Ryan nods, tight and controlled, like he’s worried if he moves too much, he’ll break the spell. 

“What else do you like?” Shane asks, shifting without letting go of Ryan, or throwing off his and Sara’s rhythm. Shane squeezes Sara’s hand and she lets go of Ryan, letting Shane do the work, and smooths her hands down Ryan’s thighs and then back up, all the way up his chest. 

Ryan doesn’t answer Shane’s question, but that’s alright, because Sara’s moving to straddle his hips and letting Shane guide her down, and Ryan’s breath goes out of him in a rush. The stretch of him is perfect, and Sara sinks down with a long, satisfied moan. 

Sara rolls her hips once Ryan’s fully sheathed within her, pressing the heel of her hand into his sternum. Shane gets his hand out of the way but lingers for long enough to gather some of her slick on his fingers. Sara thinks he’s going to bring them to his mouth to taste, because he likes to, but he offers his hand to Ryan instead. Ryan’s eyes go hot. 

It’s surreal watching Shane’s fingers disappear into Ryan’s mouth covered in her juices. Ryan keeps his eyes on her the whole time. Heat blooms in every one of Sara’s veins.

Shane pushes himself up from the bed beside Ryan and moves to kneel behind Sara, his hands coming to rest on her hips and his chin resting on her shoulder. Sara turns her head to kiss at the corner of Shane’s mouth. 

Shane’s grip on Sara’s hips tightens and she lets him direct her movements. One of Ryan’s hands comes to rest on Sara’s thigh, the other fisted beside his hip in their sheets. Shane’s cock presses against Sara’s low back, smearing precome against her skin. Beneath her, Ryan shudders as Shane rocks into Sara, pushing her down harder against Ryan. 

Sara feels caught between them, in nearly the best way. 

One of Shane’s hands slides up her body, fingers splayed across her stomach and then his palm is cupping her breast, teasing the nipple into hardness and making her gasp and grind down hard on Ryan when he pinches. Ryan bucks up into her in return, and his fingers tighten against her thigh. Sara wants that hand on her.

“Touch me,” Sara demands, her head tilted back so Shane can bite at her neck and spine arched as he pulls on first one nipple and then the other. “God, Ryan, please,” Sara begs, “I want your fingers too, come on.” 

Ryan’s hand flexes on her thigh, and there’s a pause while Shane holds her up, all of them breathing hard. Shane’s holding her at the apex of the wave of riding Ryan, and Ryan’s only barely still inside her, just enough that she knows he can feel how she’s trembling all over from the strain of wanting to slide all the way down on him, feeling the whole length of him inside her. Next time, they have to get Shane in there too, or elsewhere. She wants to be completely full.

“You gotta,” Sara whines, “he won’t let me go til you do.” It’s dirty pool, because she knows Shane would let her drop down if she really wanted to, but it works, and Ryan’s fingers find her clit just as Shane pushes against her hip and lightning rockets up Sara’s spine. She gasps and arches against Shane, her whole body tightening as Ryan fucks up into her with renewed purpose. 

Shane’s hand grips her hip hard enough to bruise as he ruts against her, and Sara shakes apart between them, Ryan’s hand between her thighs, and Shane’s teeth in her shoulder. Ryan comes next, his whole body arching off the bed and Shane follows him in a splash of heat against Sara’s spine. 

Sara collapses forward, catching herself before she faceplants into Ryan’s chest but only just. Shane goes down with her, catching himself on one hand and then rolling off to the side. He’s flushed down his chest. Sara lets herself rest against Ryan, turning her face so she can see Shane. His eyes are bright and satisfied. Beneath her cheek, Ryan’s heart thunders. Sara clenches inside, just to make Ryan hiss. His hand smooths down her back until his palm runs into the mess Shane made. 

“Oh,” he says, but instead of wiping off his fingers, he brings them to his mouth, and Sara thinks she might come all over again, just from that. Shane’s watching too, he’s spent but she can see the restless shift under his skin. Ryan sucks Shane’s come off his fingers and then goes back for another taste.

“Jesus,” Shane says, which sums up how Sara feels about it. Ryan’s laugh is something she mostly feels rather than hears. Shane heaves himself up from the bed, trailing a hand across Sara’s shoulder. “I’m gonna get something for that.” 

Sara pushes herself up and then off of Ryan, and flops face first onto the bed beside him. 

“You good?” he asks, touching her cheek with the back of his knuckle. 

“Mmph,” Sara says, into the bedspread. 

Shane returns with a warm washcloth. He swipes at Sara’s back, and she shivers under the attention, stretching luxuriously against the sheets. She can feel Ryan all along the side of her body, still warm and soft. Above her, she can hear Ryan and Shane talking to each other, but their words are meaningless in the haze of her post-orgasm brain. She feels like she could just melt here into their bed, with Ryan’s body heat along one side and the cool night air on the other. 

Ryan shifts. “C’mon,” he says, drawing one finger down the side of Sara’s spine. Sara shivers. Goosebumps rise in the wake of Ryan’s hand. 

“Nguh,” Sara says. 

“Budge up, sweetheart,” Shane says, and even though every part of her protests, she gathers her legs under herself and moves. Shane’s hands steady her through it, and she sinks into the pillows, bracketed on either side by the boys. Shane gets the bedside light, plunging them into darkness. Ryan’s hand rests on her stomach, Shane’s hand curls around her shoulder and his lips find the skin just under her ear. He hums into her neck. Sara breathes, feeling coddled and close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and chat with me about my fic on [tumblr](http://sequencefairy.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic).


End file.
